Senior High school Love Story
by vi2NHL
Summary: Hinata Hyuga siswa baru di Uzumaki high school. Naruto Uzumaki seorang prince school, apapun yang dia inginkan pasti bisa dia dapatkan tapi bagaimana dengan akankah ia bisa mendapatkan ' dia '...
1. chapter 1

**High School Love Story**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Khisimoto**

 **Pairing : Naruto U. Hinata H**

 **Warning : Typo, Au, Oc, Carita pasaran dll**

 **Prolog**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hinata Hyuga nama gadis manis dengan surai panjang memiliki poni depan serta iris yang indah berwarna lavender it sedang berjalan santai dikoridor sekolah Uzumaki high school di hari minggu bukan tanpa alasan ia kesekolah itu tapi karena besok adalah Hari pertama nya sebagai murid baru jadi ia ingin mengetahui sekolah yang akan ia tempati kurang lebih dua tahun .**

 **Hinata Hyuga putri sulung dari Hyuga Hiasi CEO Hyuga crop perusahaan ketiga terbesar di Jepang.**

 **Hinata berhenti melangkah berjalan mendekat kearah tombak koridor tingginya sampai perut ramping Hinata.**

 **Hinata melihat kebawah kearah lapangan out dor yang berada di tengah-tengah gedung, ia melihat ada lima orang siswa sedang bermain basket. Mereka pasti siswa sekolah ini pikir Hinata.**

 **Hinata melihat salah satu dari mereka menyadari keberadaannya seperkian detik manik mata mereka berdua bertabrakan.**

" **Indah " batin mereka berdua**

 **Hinata memilih pergi, ia merasa sudah cukup berkunjung nya lagi pula ia sudah tau seluk beluk sekolah yang luas ini.**

 **.**

" **Naruto apa yang kau lihat? " tanya seorang pemuda dengan tato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya. Sedang orang yang di tanya menggeleng pelan.**

 **Naruto Uzumaki siapa yang tidak mengenalnya satu sekolah tau siapa dia. Ia anak dari pemilik Uzumaki high school. Pewaris Uzumaki Grop perusahaan terbesar di Jepang yang menguasai pasar saham asia dan kini mulai melebarkan sapayapnya dipasar saham eropa.**

 **Naruto Uzumaki pemuda berkulit tan dengan iris safir yang indah serta 3 tanda garis halus di kedua pipinya dan surai berwarna kuning menjadi nilai plus buatnya, membuat ia terlihat sangat tampan dan salah prince school Uzumaki high school.**

" **Dobe, kau mau ikut sebentar malam club milik Kiba? " Tanya Sasuke aka Uciha Sasuke pemuda berkulit putih dengan iris hitam kelam, memandang tajam bak elang serta sifat yang cool menjadi daya tarik sendiri buatnya .**

" **Iya, gimana dengan kalian? " Tanya Naruto kepada sai dan Shikamaru.**

" **Sudah pasti aku ikut " Jawab Shimura Sai salah satu playboy di Uzumaki high school.**

" **Sebenarnyasih malas tapi demi kesetia kawan aku ikut " jawab Nara Shikamaru pemuda yang paling tinggi di Uzumaki high school memang memiliki sifat pemalas.**

" **Woy..kenapa tidak ada yang mengajak ku?" protes Kiba ia salah satu juga playboy di Uzumaki high school.**

" **Ck.. Baka, bukannya Club itu punya mu otomatis tanpa di ajak kau akan ada " Jawab Naruto.**

" **kau benar " Kata Kiba sambil terkekeh.**

 **Mereka berlima adalah para prince high school . Karena wajah mereka yang tampan, kekayaan dan kekuasaan yang mereka miliki.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hinata merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang king size miliknya. Pikirannya melayang kejadian yang tadi.**

" **Mata yang indah " lirih Hinata membayangkan iris safir biru yang bertatapan dengan iris lavender miliknya.**

 **Hinata bangkit mengambil ponsel yang ia letakkan di nakas , melihat jam yang ternyata sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam.**

 **Sebaiknya ia segera bergegas untuk memulai rencana kabur dari Hyuga mension, ia memang sering kabur karena seseatu hal yang membuatnya tidak pernah betah di mension Hyuga.**

 **Hinata telah memasukkan beberapa lembar pakaian kedalam ransel miliknya, ia berjalan mengendap-endap menuju pintu belakang ia berencana kabur lewat belakang . Hinata segera mengambil tangga dan meletakkan di pagar pembatas yang menjulang tinggi. Setelah berhasil naik Hinata segera melompat turun tapi sayang ia sempat terlihat oleh para penjaga mension.**

" **Hinata sama " panggilnya**

" **Sial, aku harus segera pergi "**

 **Hinata berlari kenceng ia tidak ingin tertangkap dan akan di ceramahi habis-habisan. Sesekali ia berbalik melihat kebelang.**

" **Kenapa mereka banyak sekali "**

 **Hinata terus berlari sampai ia tidak sadar bahwa sudah berada di depan sebuah club mewah dan terkenal di Tokyo. Tidak ada pilihan lain ia harus masuk agar bisa terhindar dari Orang-orang yang mengejarnya.**

 **Aroma alkohol dan asap rokok memenuhi indra penciumannya saat baru memasuki club itu. Hinata bingung harus kemana akhirnya ia memilih berjalan di sebuah lorong yang agak redup pencahayaannya ia berharap lorong itu menghubungkannya dengan pintu keluar lain club ini.**

 **Hinata yang berjalan sesekali melihat kebelang dan karena hal itu ia tidak sengaja menabrak dada bidang seorang pemuda yang berjalan berlawanan arah darinya. Membuat langkah kaki Hinata mundur tiga langkah kebelakang, ia mendonggak melihat siapa yang di tabraknya.**

" **Deg "**

 **Jangtung Hinata berdetak saat iris lavender miliknya bersitatap dengan iris safir pemuda yang di tabraknya.**

" **Dia, yang di sekolah itu " batin Hinata menyadari bahwa orang yang di tabtaknya adalah orang yang sama menatap nya waktu kunjungannya ke Uzumaki high school.**

" **Gomen " ucap Hinata lalu bergegas pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban pemuda itu.**

 **Naruto orang yang Hinata tabrak tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar suara lembut Hinta, ia berbalik melihat punggung Hinata yang perlahan menghilang.**

" **Apa ini yang namanya takdir, aku yakin kau orang yang tadi " Sebenarnya Naruto sudah terpesona oleh iris lavender yang tadi menatapnya waktu di sekolah tapi sayang belum sempat Naruto puas memandangi pemilik iris lavender itu keburu pergi dan sekarang ia kembali di pertemukan, tidak ada yang kebetulan kan didunia ini pikir nya.**

" **Jika kita kembali bertemu berarti kau takdirku. Dan kupastikan kau menjadi milikku " Naruto menyeringai licik.**

 **Ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti, menuju tempat teman -temannya menunggu.**

 **Tbc**

 **Review please, agar aku bisa memperbaiki letak salahnya cerita ini masih jauh dari sempurna jadi harap dimaklumi**


	2. Chapter 2

**High school Love Story**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Khisimoto**

 **Pairing : Naruto U. Hinata H**

 **Warning : Typo, Oc, Ooc, AU dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

Matahari telah menyapa, memancarkan cahayanya mengusik seorang gadis yang tengah terlelap, bahkan suara ketukan pintu tidak mengusiknya.

 **Ceklek**

Seorang gadis dengan dua tongkat yang menyanggah tubuh mungilnya agar tidak jatuh.

" Hinata-chan..,bangun bukankah ini hari pertamamu sebagai murid baru? " tanyanya saat sudah duduk di pinggir ranjang yang di tempati Hinata.

Hinata menggeliat pelan, membuka matanya perlahan " Sakura-chan aku tidak ingin pergi kesekolah itu, aku masih ingin di sekolah yang lama, di sekolah itu aku akan sendirian tidak kamu " rengek Hinata manja pada gadis yang ia panggil Sakura aka Haruno Sakura sahabat Hinata sejak SD, Sakura adalah gadis yatim piatu sejak kecelakaan 3 tahun yang lalu merenggut kedua orang tua nya dan membuat ke dua kakinya tidak berfungsi mengharuskan ia menggunakan sebuah tongkat.

" Jangan merengek begitu lebih baik segera mandi lalu siap -siap, aku pun juga akan pergi kesekolah "

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat Sakura gemas melihat kelakuan sahabatnya .

" Baiklah , kurasa hari-hariku disekolah baru akan seperti di neraka, pasti di sekolah itu hanya ada para murid sombong yang memamerkan harta kedua orang tua mereka " gerutu Hinata sambil melangkahkan kaki nya menuju kamar mandi.

Sakura hanya mengeleng pelan mendengar Hinata menggerutu bahkan setelah Hinata masuk di kamar mandi pun Sakura masih mendengar suara gerutuan tidak jelas Hinata.

Setelah selesai mandi Hinata segera memakai seragam sekolah khas Uzumaki high school lalu melangkah kan kakinya menuju dapur untuk sarapan.

" Sampai kapan kau disini? " tanya Sakura saat melihat Hinata memasuki dapur.

" Entahlah aku masih malas pulang apalagi setelah otou-san memindahkan ku kesekolah yang jelas-jelas tidak ku sukai "

" Tou-san mu hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu "

Hinata hanya mengangkat bahu cuek sambil mengabil dua buah roti dan mengoleskan dengan selai coklat kacang kesukaannya.

Saat ini Hinata memang tengah berada di apartemen sederhana mimik Sakura rumah kedua buatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata kini tengah berada di UHS atau Uzumaki high school, ia segara bergegas ke ruang kepala sekolah setelah sampai ia mengetuk pintu setelah mendapat ijin masuk ia segera membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk.

Hinata melihat wanita paruh baya yang duduk di balik meja tapi anehnya wanita itu masih kelihatan cantik dan muda di usianya yang sudah terbilang tua.

" Duduklah " pintanya

Hinata segera duduk di kursi yang di sediakan.

" saya Tsunade kepala sekolah di sini, jadi kau yang bernama Hyuga Hinata? "

" Iya Tsunade-sama "

" Tapi bisakah anda merahasiakan indentitas asli saya seperti yang otou-san katakan sebelumnya " lanjut Hinata dengan sebuah permintaan.

" Tidak masalah "

 **Tok...Tok... Tok...**

" Masuk! " kata Tsunade

Pintu terbuka dan terlihat lah seorang perempuan berpakaian formal yang Hinata yakini sebagai salah satu guru di sekolah ini .

" Hinata ini Kurinai wali kelas XI B2 dan ia juga yang akan menjadi wali kelasmu "

" Dan Kurinai ini Hinata murid baru di sekolah ini " Lanjut Tsunade yang sengaja tidak menyebutkan nama maraga Hinata.

" Baiklah Hinata-san mari ikut saya. Saya akan mengantar mu kekelas " Kurinai segera pamit ke Tsunade di ikuti dengan Hinata.

Hampir lima menit berjalan di sepanjang koridor kelas yang sudah sepi pertanda pelajaran tengah dimulai, kini mereka sampai di depan sebuah kelas yang ternyata sudah terdapat guru mengajar. Kurinai mengetuk pintu hingga membuat semua orang yang berbeda di kelas mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke kurinai.

" Maaf Asuma saya mengganggu waktu mengajar anda " ucap Kurinai sambil berjalan masuk di ikuti oleh Hinata yang berjalan di belakang nya seketika para murid berbisik melihat Hinata yang mereka yakini sebagai murid baru.

" Dia Hinata murid baru " Kata Kurinai yang di angguki oleh Asuma.

" Baiklah saya permisi dulu " Kurinai segera meninggalkan kelas XI B2.

" Seperti yang kalian dengar kita kedatangan murid baru " Kata Asuma.

" Segera perkenalkan dirimu "

Hinata memandang mereka satu persatu dapat Hinata lihat kesombongan tercetak jelas di wajah mereka membuat Hinata muak.

" Perkenalkan nama saya Hinata pindah dari Tokyo high school " ucap Hinata singkat.

Kelas seketika menjadi ribut pasalnya mereka tau Tokyo high school adalah sekolah biasa.

" Jadi apa yang membuat mu pindah kesini, kau tau biaya sekolah ini mahal kau yakin bisa membayarnya " Kata seorang siswi berambut hitam panjang dengan wajah yang cantik ber name tag Sizuka ia adalah salah satu siswi populer di angkatannya.

" Apa kau murid beasiswa? "

" Atau kau salah satu anak guru di sini "

" Diam semua " ucap Asuma tegas sambil memukul meja dengan penghapus.

" Hinata kau bisa duduk di bangku yang kosong "

Seorang siswi berambut merah ber name tag Tayuya berdiri " tidak bisa begitu sensei, dia belum menjawab pertanyaan kami "

Hinata menghela nafas pelan " Iya.., aku mendapatkan beasiswa higga bisa bersekolah di sini "

" Ck, sudah ku duga " ucap Sizuka

" Ya..itu terlihat jelas dari wajahnya " kata Tayuya.

" Hinata segera duduk di bangku yang kosong " ulang Asuma.

Hinata mengedarkan pandangan mencari bangku kosong yang ternyata berada paling pojok dekat jedela, Hinata segera berjala melewati setiap bangku hingga Hinata tak menyadari bahwa seorang siswi menjulurkan kakinya keluar hingga Hinata tersandung dan terjatuh membuat lututnya perih dan kini ia menjadi bahan tertawan.

Hinata hanya menghela nafas berat " Baru hari pertama sudah seperti neraka " batin Hinata.

" Diam semua " titah Asuma. " Hinata segera duduk di bangku yang kosong pelajaran akan segera di mulai.

Dengan segera ia berjalan ke kursi yang kosong , mendudukan dirinya mengabaikan para murid yang memandangnya sinis.

.

.

.

Terlihat empat orang pemuda mengenakan seragam khas UHS tengah bersantai di rooftop menikmati waktu istirahat.

" Sasuke, apa kau tau kenapa Naruto tidak masuk? " tanya Kiba

" Si dobe telat bangun dan malas berangkat apalagi hari ini ada pelajaran Anko sensei " jawab Sasuke.

Anko salah satu guru killer di UHS.

" Dasar " guman Kiba.

" Apa kalian sudah tau sekolah kita kedatangan siswi baru? " tanya Sai.

" Hn " kata Sasuke.

" Katanya dia murid beasiswa " ucap Shikamaru sambil menguap.

" Walau begitu dia manis " kata Sai.

" Kau sudah melihatnya? " tanya Kiba antusiasme.

" Iya "

" Tapi palingan ia hanya akan menjadi bulan-bulanan Sizuka the gang " lanjut Sai.

" sekolah ini hanya akan menjadi neraka buat para murid beasiswa " Kata Sasuke membuat Sai dan Kiba menatapnya sedang Shikamaru kini sudah tertidur.

" Ya..kau benar " kata Kiba yang di angguki oleh Sai

.

.

.

.

Hinata merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang milik Sakura ia baru saja pulang.

" Bagaimana? " tanya Sakura yang kini duduk di kursi belajarnya .

" tepat dugaanku hari -hariku akan seperti di neraka "

" Kenapa kau harus menyembunyikan identitasmu, apa mereka membully mu? " tanya Sakura terdengar jelas nada khawatir dari suaranya.

" tenanglah aku bisa mengatasi mereka, aku kan seorang Hyuga " kata Hinata seraya bangkit dan tersenyum menyakinkan Sakura bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

Hari cepat sekali berlalu kini Hinata harus kembali lagi kesekolah yang menurutnya seperti neraka itu .

Tapi ada yang berbeda dengan hari kemarin hari ini koridor sekolah sangat berisik dan ramai. Hinata mamerhatikan dari koridor lantai dua.

" Sebenarnya apa yang dia tunggu? " tanya Hinata pada Yukatta teman barunya yang juga seorang murid beasiswa.

" Palingan mereka lagi menunggu kedatangan Naruto CS " Jawab Yukatta masih memerhatikan kearaha bawah.

" Tampaknya orang yang bernama Naruto itu the most wanted sekop ini " batin Hinata

Dari pintu gerbang UHS terlihat sebuah Lamborghini Aventador masuk, disusul Range rover lalu Bugatti veyron dan Ferrari.

Membuat para siswi yang yang sedari tadi menunggu kedatangan mereka menjadi semakin berisik.

" Kyaa..Naruto senpai keren sekali "

" Sasuke-kun daisuki "

" Shikamaru senpei Aishiteru "

" Sai-kun aku bersedia jadi pacar mu "

" Kiba senpai senyum nya manis sekali "

Itulah teriakan para fans mereka saat mereka berlima telah keluar dari mobil dan berjalan santai menuju koridor sekolah.

Naruto dan Sasuke hanya menanggapi nya dengan wajah datar sedangkan Kiba dan Sai tersenyum ramah dan Shikamaru hanya memandang malas.

Tanpa sengaja pandangan Naruto bertemu dengan pandangan Hinata yang masih memperhatikan dari lantai dua.

Naruto menyeringai melihat Hinata " _tampaknya aku akan lebih semangat ke sekolah " batin Naruto._

" _Apa hanya perasaan ku saja, kalau ia membalas menatap ku tapi kurasa itu tidak mungkin " batin Hinata._

Review please

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

Didiksaputra : makasih sudah di ingatkan, semoga Chapter ini sudah aman dari typo.

Dindra510 : saya juga merasa seperti itu alurnya terlalu cepat tapi semoga chapter ini udah agak panjang.

666-usernama : yaudah enggak usah di baca.


	3. Chapter 3

**High School Love Story**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : Naruto U. Hinata H**

 **Warning : Typo, AU, OOC, dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

" Mereka siapa? " tanya Hinata yang masih setia berdiri sambil memerhatikan dari koridor lantai dua.

" Mereka itu para prince high school di sekolah ini sekaligus senior kita " Jawab Yukatta.

" Kau lihat yang rambut kuning mencolok itu " Yukatta menunjuk seorang cowok yang berada paling tengah di antara mereka berlima. " Dia itu Naruto Uzumaki cucu dari pemilik sekolah ini sekaligus pewaris tunggal Uzumaki Grop, dengan iris safir yang indah dan wajah yang tidak di ragukan lagi ketampanannya serta kulit tan yang sexi, tubuh tinggi tegap dada yang bidang membutnya menjadi the most wanted sekolah ini " Hinata mengangguk sambil berguman mendengar penjelasan Yukatta.

" kalau yang dua di samping kanan Uzumaki senpai itu namanya Sai Shimura dan Kiba Inuzuka mereka berdua itu yang paling ramah diantara mereka berlima dan kau harus hati-hati dengan mereka berdua itu seorang playboy jika mereka bosan mereka akan membuang wanita itu begitu saja "

" Kalau yang dua di samping kiri itu namanya Uciha Sasuke siswa paling dingin di UHS ini dengan tatapan tajamnya bak elang dan Nara Shikamaru siswa paling cerdas di UHS. Pokoknya mereka semua itu anak kolongmerat di negara ini sekaligus mereka orang yang berkuasa di sekolah ini " terang Yukatta.

" Hm, pantas respons para siswi segitu berlebihan " Kata Hinata tapi tidak memperhatikan mereka lagi fokusnya ada pada para siswi yang memekik histeris membuatnya menggeleng kepala pelan.

" Kita kekelas! sebentar lagi bel pelajaran pertama berbunyi " Kata Yukatta yang mulai berbalik menuju kelas XI B2.

Melihat Yukatta yang mulai berjalan menjauh , Hinata segera berbalik menyusul Yukatta tapi sebelum itu ia sempat melihat kearah Naruto yang ternyata juga melihat ke arahnya.

Pandangan mereka sempat bertemu beberapa detik.

Kini Hinata dan Yukatta telah berada di kelas duduk di tempat masing-masing. Tempat duduk Yukatta tepat berada disampingnya.

Tidak lama kemudian bel berbunyi dan selang lima menit seorang guru perempuan masuk, ia adalah Kurinai wali kelas mereka.

Para murid yang tadinya berisik dan tidak teratur seketika diam dan duduk di tempat masing-masing.

" Pagi anak-anak " Sapa Kurinai sambil melangkah menuju meja guru.

" Pagi Sensei " balas para murid yang di dominasi oleh suara para murid cowok.

" Keluarkan buku cetak bahasa inggris kalian, buka halaman 42 " titah Kurinai.

Para muridpun segera melakukan apa yang di suruhkan Kurinai.

.

.

" Apa di sekolah ini ada murid baru? " tanya Naruto sambil menyesap orange jus nya.

Sai dan Kiba mengangguk, Sasuke dan Shikamaru hanya diam tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto. " kalau tidak salah di kelas XI namanya Hinata " jawab Kiba.

" Dia murid beasiswa " timpal Sai.

Saat ini mereka tengah berada di kantin sekolah alasannya guru yang akan mengajar di jam pertama berhalangan masuk.

" Dari mana kau tau sedangkan kemarin kau tak masuk sekolah? " tanya Kiba balik.

" Aku Cuma tidak sengaja melihat seorang perempuan tengah berjalan santai dikoridor sekolah waktu hari minggu dan tadi aku melihatnya lagi dan ternyata dugaanku tepat kalau dia murid baru " jelas Naruto

" Kenapa? Kau tertarik dengannya?" tanya Sai

" Dia hanya murid beasiswa " timpal Kiba.

" Tapi kalau kau mw bermain dengan nya mungkin tidak akan rugi, dia cantik kulitnya putih bersih " tambah Kiba dengan kekehan kecil

" Ck, aku bukan kau "

" Jadi kau tak mau? Berarti aku bisa mengajak nya bermain " seketika Naruto memandang tajam Sai.

" Oke.. Oke.. Aku tidak akan menyentuhnya, tapi kalau dia mau aku tidak akan menolak " tambah Sai yang tidak mempedulikan tatapan tajam Naruto.

Naruto berdecak pelan lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan kantin membuat Kiba dan Sai tertawa lepas berhasil menggoda Naruto.

" Sasuke! Apa menurut mu Naruto itu tertarik dengan si murid baru itu? " tanya Kiba setelah tawanya redah.

" Hn " jawab Sasuke singkat lalu beranjak pergi juga meninggalkan kantin.

Kiba berdecak kesal karena ucapannya hanya di respon singkat.

.

.

 _Krriiingggg..._

Mendengar suara bel para murid segera membereskan buku yang berserakan di atas meja begitu juga dengan Hinta dan Yukatta.

" Hey.. Belikan aku roti rasa keju 2 sama jus rasa apel dan mangga " titah Sizuka kasar kepada Hinata.

Hinata yang sedari tadi menunduk, mengadah melihat Zisuka dan Tayuya berdiri dengan wajah angkuh di depan meja Hinata.

Hinata memandang datar mereka berdua lalu berdiri menghampiri Yukatta mengajaknya untuk keluar , mengabaikan Sizuka dan Tayuya yang menatapnya garang.

" Hey murid baru kau tidak mendengarkan apa yang ku perintahkan " teriak Sizuka marah.

" Apa aku harus melaksanakan perintahmu memang kau siapa? " kata Hinata santai membuat amarah Sizuka meledak.

Sizuka maju menghampiri Hinata lalu menarik sebelah rambut panjang Hinta.

Membuat Hinata meringis perih karena kuatnya tarikan Sizuka.

" Seharusnya kau tidak usah cari perkara dengan kami " Tayuya tersenyum mengejek melihat Hinata berusaha melepaskan tangan Sizuka dari rambutnya.

" Ki..kita akan melaksanakan perintahmu jadi lepaskan tanganmu dari rambut Hinata " ucap Yukatta takut-takut.

" Tidak " tegas Hinata

" Kita bukan babu " lanjutnya.

Sizuka makin menarik kencang rambut Hinata membuat Hinata makin kesakitan.

" Lepaskan tanganmu brengsek "

" Kau berani pada ku, kau tidak tau siapa aku " teriak Sizuka.

" Dan itu tidak penting buatku untuk mengetahui siapa kau " jawab Hinata menantang.

" Ck, sialan kau " Sizuka sudah siap melayang kan tamparan di pipi Hinata sampai sebuah suara menghentikannya.

" Berengsek lepaskan dia jalang! "

" Sasori senpai " ucap Yukatta terkejut pasalnya senpai nya itu terkenal dengan sifat berandalannya tidak kenal perempuan maupun laki-laki pasti akan di bullynya jika berani memengusiknya.

Dan sekarang Sasori ada disini dikelasnya dan dia tampak sangat marah . Apa dia mengenal Hinata pikir Yukatta.

Sedangkan Sizuka dan Tayuya memandang takut ke arah Sasori yang saat ini berjalan mendekati mereka .

Sasori segera menghempas kasar tangan Sizuka yang berada di rambut Hinata membuat Sizuka mundur beberapa langkah.

" Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau ikut campur dengan urusan ku? " tanya Sizuka yang sedang berusaha menyembunyikan ketakutannya.

" Aku tidak peduli dengan siapapun yang kau bully tapi tidak dengan Hinta " jawab Sasori dingin.

" Kenapa? Kenapa kita tidak boleh mengganggu nya? " tanya Tayuya penasaran.

" Apa kalian memiliki hubungan? " tanya Sizuka

" Itu bukan urusan kalian! "

Hinata sempat kaget dengan kedatangan Sasori.

Melihat Sasori dan Zisuka sedang serius berbicara, Hinata dengan perlahan tanpa menimbulkan suara berjalan mundur kebelakang mencoba untuk kabur.

" Hinata kau mau kemana ? " tanya Yukatta dengan wajah polos dan Hinata langsung menghela nafas panjang dan menepuk pelan jidatnya.

" Jangan coba kabur Hinata! " Hinata segera mengambil langkah seribu untuk segera kabur tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Sasori.

" Ck, Hinata tunggu " Sasori segera berlari mengejar Hinata.

" Ada hubungan apa mereka? " Sizuka memandang Tayuya dan Tayuya menggeleng ia juga tidak mengerti bagaimana preman sekolah ini bisa mengenal Hinata yang notabennya seorang siswi baru.

Yukatta segera mengambil kesempatan buat kabur saat Sizuka dan Tayuya masih terdiam dengan pikirannya .

.

.

Hinata berlari menyusuri koridor kelas dan sesekali menoleh kebelang untuk melihat keberadaan Sasori yang mengejarnya.

" Bagaiman aku bisa lupa kalau dia bersekolah disini "

Karena terlalu fokus melihat kebelang Hinata tidak menyadari bahwa tidak jauh di depannya ada lima orang siswa yang sedang asyik bercengkerama.

 _Buk_

Hinata tidak sengaja menabrak punggung seseorang membuat orang itu jatuh tengkurap dan para siswa yang sedang berlalu lalang seketika berhenti dan suasan menjadi hening.

Naruto orang yang Hinata tabrak perlahan bangkit sambil membersikan seragamnya lalu berbalik memandang tajam seorang siswi berambut panjang dengan poni depan menunduk hingga ia tidak bisa melihat jelas wajahnya.

Naruto tebak ia adalah orang yang menabraknya.

" Apa kau sadar apa yang kau lakukan " kata Naruto dingin.

Hinata tetap menunduk tidak berniat mengangkat wajahnya.

" Apa kau bisu hingga tidak bisa menjawabnya "

" Kau membuat anak orang takut " celetuk Kiba yang langsung mendapat pelototan tajam dari Naruto.

Dan sai terkekeh melihatnya " tidak ada yang lucu " ucap Kiba jengkel.

Hinata berniat melanjutkan larinya karena takut Sasori akan menemukannya.

Tapi Naruto keburu mencekal pergelangan tangan Hinata.

" Lepas! " kata Hinata dengan suara pelan.

" Kupikir kau tidak bisa bicara "

" Hinata! " mendengar suara Sasori membuat Hinata panik dengan segera ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Naruto sedangkan Naruto kaget ternyata orang yang menabraknya Hinata.

" Kau! " Hinata menatap Naruto bingung perkataannya seolah ia mengenal Hinata.

" Lepaskan tangan kotormu itu darinya " ucap Sasori dingin dan menatap tajam Naruto begitupun juga Naruto yang balas menatap tajam Sasori.

Hinata dapat merasakan aura permusuhan yang sangat kuat di antara mereka.

" Kalau aku tidak mau kau mau apa " balas Naruto menantang sambil meperlihatkan seringainya.

" Ck, aku sedang malas berurusan dengan mu Uzumaki "

" Kau pikir aku tidak " Naruto segera menarik Hinata agar mengikuti langkahnya.

Dan Hinata hanya pasra di tarik karena Naruto mencengkram erat tangannya hingga sulit ia lepaskan.

" Woy... Kau mau membawanya kemana " Sasori berniat menyusul Naruto tapi langkahnya di hentikan oleh Sasuke.

" Ck, jangan ikut campur Uciha"

" Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan mu " Kata Sasuke.

" ssstt apa yang ingin Sasuke bicarakan dengan dia " bisik Kiba pada Sai yang berdiri tepat di samping nya.

" Mungkin tentang dia " Jawab Sai sekenannya.

" Aku tidak punya waktu buat bicara denganmu " Sasori segera menyusul kepergian Naruto dan kali ini Sasuke tidak menghalanginya.

Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangan menahan amarah nya.

" Berengsek " umpatnya lalu pergi .

" Kita ditinggalkan lagi " ucap Kiba.

" Bubar.. " teriak Sai pada para siswa yang sedari tadi menonton.

" Sai menurutmu apa hubungan si murid baru itu dengan si Akasuna itu "

" Mana ku tau kau tanyakan langsung saja pada orangnya "

" Jikapun mereka punya hubungan bukankah ini akan semakin seru " lanjut Sai sambil melangkah pergi.

" Kau pikir ini drama korea " kata Kiba sambil mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Sai.

.

.

.

Setelah berada di dekat gudang sekolah tempat yang sepi Naruto baru melepaskan cengkramannya.

Naruto dapat melihat bekas merah di pergelangan tangan Hinata.

" apa aku terlalu kasar padanya " batin Naruto.

" Kenapa kau membawaku kesini? " tanya Hinata ia baru menyadari bahwa koridor ini sepi hanya ada mereka berdua.

" Apa hubunganmu dengan Akasuna? " bukannya menjawab Naruto malah mengajukan pertanyaan.

" Bukan urusan mu " jawab Hinata cuek.

Naruto menyeringai " Memang bukan urusanku tapi karena orang itu kau itu menjadi urusanku "

Hinata berkedip bingung membuat Naruto yang melihatnya menjadi gemas.

" Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan "

" Kau tidak perlu mengerti _karena aku sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi denganku "_ tentu saja ucapan itu di lanjutkan dalam hatinya saja.

" Aku tidak tahu apa yang pernah terjadi antara kau dengan Sasori tapi aku dapat melihat kalau kalian bermusuhan "

" Tapi bukan berarti kau dapat melibatkanku hanya karena aku mengenal Sasori " lanjut Hinata kemudian berbalik pergi munuju kelasnya karena ia rasa sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi.

" Tapi sayangnya kau sudah terlibat "

Review please

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

ArmyNHL : terimakasih, ini udah di lanjut tapi Sorry lama karena kemarin2 lagi sibuk soalnya Maba banyak yang harus di urus.

Nara : terimakasih, pasti aku akan tetap semangat melanjutkannya.

Lumi : Sakura akan bertemu ko' dengan Naruto CS tapi belum tau pertemuan mereka ada di Chapter berapa bisa jadi Chapter depan.

Diandra510 : semoga ini udah panjang soalnya idenya Cuma sampe sini.

Gues : oke, ini udah di lanjut.

Gues : terimakasih atas saranya, semoga chapter ini udah bagus.

Maaf jika masih banyak Typo


	4. Chapter 4

**High School Love Story**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi khisimoto**

 **Pairing : Naruto U. Hinata H**

 **Warning :Typo,Oc,Ooc,Au dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

Hari ini Hinata merasakan ada yang berbeda, sepanjang jalan banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikannya disertai dengan bisik-bisik. Seperti sekarang saat Hinata sedang berjalan melewati para murid perempuan yang sedang berkumpul di depan kelas mereka. Mereka pasti akan menatap Hinata sinis dan setelah itu mereka saling berbisik, Hinta sendiri mulai mempercepat langkahnya menuju kelasnya yang sudah terlihat.

Setelah berada di depan pintu tatapan sinis disertai bisikan-bisikan kecil dari para murid kembali membuat Hinata risih, ia merasa tidak melakukan kesalahan tapi entah kenapa mereka menatapnya seperti itu.

Hinta segera bergegas menuju tempat duduknya. " sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa mereka menatap ku begitu? Tanya Hinata pada Yukata.

" ini pasti karena kemarin . saat Sasori senpai mengejarmu dan tidak lama setelah itu Naruto senpai menyeret mu entah kemana " jelas Yukata.

Hianta mengangguk-angguk mengerti " _jadi karena itu " batin Hinata_

" Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa kau dengan Sasori senpai dan Naruto senpai? " Hinata terdiam memikirkan jawaban yang harus ia berikan pada Yukata, ia sama sekali tidak memiliki hubungan dengan Naruto senpai tapi dengan Sasori itu lain ceritannya.

" Hinata! Kenapa diam? " pertanyaan Yukata membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

" Ayo! Jawab kau ada hubungan apa dengan mereka berdua? " Tanya Yukata lagi dengan raut wajah penasaran. Siapa yang tidak akan penasaran jika seorang siswa baru mengenal dua Senpai popular.

" Hubungan apa? aku bahkan tidak mengenal mereka " jawab Hinata sekenannya.

" Masa sih, tapi kayaknya Sasori senpai mengenalmu "

" Sudah tidak usah membahasnya! " kata Hinata malas.

" Tap…" perkataan Yukata terhenti karena guru yang akan mengajar kini telah berada dalam kelas mereka.

.

.

.

Hinata berjalan seorang diri dikoridor yang sepi karena sekarang jam istirahat kebanyakan para murid akan menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya dikantin. Sedangkan Yukata memilih perpustakaan dan hari ini Hinata sedang malas berurusan dengan buku.

Langkahnya terhenti karena didepannya berdiri seseorang yang sangat tidak ingin ia temui. Hinata menghela nafas berat menatap seorang siswa berambut merah berdiri di depannya sedangkan siswa itu memberikan senyum polos buat Hinata.

" Minggir!" kata Hinata cuek.

" Kau, masih marah ? aku tau aku salah tapi udahan dong marahnya " pinta Sasori

Hinata tetap diam bahkan ia lebih memilih memperhatikan yang lain dari pada Sasori yang tepat berada di depannya.

" Aku teraktir es krim sepuasnya "

Hinata masih diam mengbaikan penawaran yang Sasori berikan

" bagaimana kalau aku akan mengabulkan 3 permintaan mu, asalkan kau mau memaafkan ku" Sasori kembali mencoba membujuk Hinata.

Senyum licik terbit di bibir Hinata membuat Sasori menyelasi perkataannya, ia tau Hinata pasti akan mengerjainya.

" Kau serius akan mengabulkan 3 permintaan ku? " Tanya Hinata antusias dan Sasori hanya mengangguk pasrah.

" permintaan ku yang pertama aku ingin kembali bersekolah di sekolah yang dulu "

" Itu tidak mungkin Hinata "

" Aku tidak mau tau pokoknya itu harus terwujud " Sasori menghela nafas frustasi.

" Baiklah aku akan mencoba berbicara pada tou-san mu "

" Berarti aku sudah dimaafkan " tambah Sasori

" Siapa bilang , kau kan belum mengabulkan permintaan ku "

" Tapi ak-.. " perkataan Sasori terputus karena matanya tanpa sengaja menangkap seseorang yang sedang berjalan berlawanan arah darinya tepatnya tidak jauh dibelakang Hinata.

Orang itu berhenti tepat disamping Hinata, " _Naruto senpai " batin Hinata._

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini? " Tanya Sasori dingin dengan menatap tajam Naruto sedangkan Naruto tidak terpengaruh oleh tatapan tajam Sasori.

" Aku tidak ada urusan dengan mu tapi dengan dia " jawab Naruto santai sambil melirik Hinata.

" Urusannya menjadi urusan ku juga "

" Emang kau siapanya " Dengus Naruto

Sasori maju selangkah menepuk pelan bahu Naruto " Dia adalah tunangan ku , jadi ku peringatkan untuk menjauh darinya " bisik Sasori.

" Ayo kita pergi " Sasori menarik pelan pergelangan tangan Hinata membuat Hinata mengikuti langkahnya.

" Brengsek " umpat Naruto, kedua tangan nya terkepal erat.

Entah kenapa ia merasa tidak suka dan marah dengan pernyataan Sasori barusan. Tapi kenapa ia marah? Kini pertanyaan itu yang memenuhi pikirinnya.

.

.

.

.

Pikiran Hinata masih melayang kejadian saat Naruto menghampirinya , ia penasaran apa yang ingin Naruto bicarakan karena menurut Hinata, ia sama sekali tidak terlibat pembicaraan serius dengan Naruto. Seharus nya ia tadi menolak saat Sasori menariknya pergi. Hinata bangkit dari tidurannya dengan wajah kesal karena rasa penasarannya yang terlalu tinggi.

" Ada apa lagi dengan wajah mu itu? " Tanya Sakura yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

" Tidak kenapa-napa Cuma lagi kesal saja sama Sasori " Hinata berdiri dan berjalan kearah lemari mengambil sebuah jaket putih dengan kombinasi biru di bagian lengannya.

" kau mau kemana? "

" cari angin bentar, untuk menjernikan pikiran "

" Jangan pulang terlalu malam! "

" Sip " Hianta mengacungkan jempolnya sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu.

.

.

Hinata memilih berjalan-jalan ditaman dekat apertemen Sakura. Taman masih cukup rame, masih ada beberapa sepesang kekasih yang berlalu lalang, Hianta mengadahkan tangan nya ke atas merasakan air berjatuhan dari langit menyentuh telapak tangannya.

" Gerimis " gumannya sambil memperhatikan keadaan taman di mana orang-orang yang tadinya bersantai di taman bergegas meninggalkan taman.

Hinata memilih duduk di bangku taman dan kini hanya dirinya yang masih berada di taman. Ia memejamkan matanya sambil mengadahkan wajahnya menghadap langit malam. Ia membiarkan rintik-rintik hujan mengenai wajahnya.

Hinata membuka matanya saat dirasanya rintik hujan tidak lagi mengenai wajahnya. Di depannya berdiri sorang pria berambut kuning yang memegang payung dan juga memayungi dirinya dan Hinata.

" Naruto senpai " ucap Hinta kaget, matanya membola menatap Naruto yang masih setia memayunginya.

Naruto mendengus sinis " kenapa? Kamu mengharapkan Sasori yang ada di depanmu " entah kenapa pemikiran itu membuatnya kesal sendiri.

Hinata menyerngit heran " Aku tidak mengharapkan siapapun "

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Hinata

" Aku sedang mencari seseorang yang tinggal di sekitar sini dan tidak sengaja aku melihatorang bodoh malam-malam malah hujan-hujanan "

" Hey, siapa yang kau bilang bodoh " Hinata merasa kesal dengan ucapan Naruto , ia hanya ingin menenangkan diri dan juga hujannya belum deras turun walau bajunya sudah hampir basah keseluruhan.

Naruto mengangkat bahu cuek " Berdiri aku antar pulang! "

" kalau kau mau pulang, pulang saja aku masih ingin disini "

" Kau bisa sakit jika kelamaan di sini "

" Apa pedulimu " kata Hinata cuek

Naruto terdiam sejenak berfikir seharusnya memang ia tidak peduli tapi entah kenapa sejak ia melihat Hinata pertama kali ia jadi tidak bisa untuk tidak peduli terhadap Hinata.

Naruto membuang payungnya ke tanah lalu tanpa aba-aba ia menggendong Hinata di depan dada, membuat Hianat terpekik kaget dengan aksi Naruto yang tiba-tiba.

" Apa yang kau lakukan, turunkan aku! " Hinata berontak mencoba untuk turun tapi percuma yang ada Naruto malah mempererat pegangannya agar Hinata tidak jatuh dan mengabaikan protesan Hinata.

 **Review pleasa**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

Maaf up sangat lama, kalian pasti bosan nungguinnya ( itupun kalau ada ). Baru semester awal tugas udah pada numpuk tapi akan ku usahan ko' untuk menyelesaikan cerita ini, semoga masih ada yang tunggu.

ArmyNHL : Iya, pasti aku tetap semangat ko'..

Hatakerohim97 : ini udah di lanjut, semoga masih nungguin kelanjutannya..

Deandra : Makasih, ini udah di lanjut, semoga tiap chapter bikin penasaran..

Semoga masih ada yang nungguin cerita ini, jangan jadi silent reader kalian bebas ko' ngeluarin pendapat atau saran kalian di cerita ini..


End file.
